


baby, go all night

by the_eighth_sin



Series: sinbin fills [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Crying, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want Marc to fuck me until I can't breathe.” He says, looking right at Marc. “And then I want you to lick his come right out of me while he watches and wishes he could go again.” Marc and Eric moan in tandem, almost creepily in tune with each other. </p><p>For a second Jeff laments the fact that Jordie and Jared couldn't get flights until Wednesday, wants all his boys here above and below and around him. He beckons Eric to them with a crooked finger, grabs him by the back of the neck once he’s close enough, draws him down onto the bed beside them and fucks into his mouth with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, go all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_mean_reallly (i_am_ammo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_ammo/gifts).



> I asked for porny prompts on twitter and [ i_mean_reallly said, SKINNER/STAALS TBH, My wants: rimming until crying & past (bc #brand), incest, the bros coming in Jeff & loving the mix of it, INCEST, Eric being in charge & Jeff's main boo but estab.ship w/ all the bros, crying Jeff, d/s, did I say INCEST?](http://www.twitter.com/i_mean_reallly)
> 
>  
> 
> So, here you go babe

Jeff vibrates his way to the lakehouse, swallowing down against the desperation. 

Eric is waiting for him on the deck when Jeff climbs out of the rental car and they fall into each other. The shoulder of Eric’s shirt is wet by the time they manage to let go of each other and neither of them acknowledge it. 

“You're doing okay?” Eric asks and Jeff’s throat is too tight to do anything but nod. “Marc is inside, we uh, we got pizza?”

Jeff nods again and follows Eric inside. True to his word Marc is sitting on the couch and Jeff is so happy to see him he drops his bag and climbs straight into his lap. 

Kissing Marc is like coming home, more so when Eric steps up behind the couch to watch them. 

Jeff is still Eric’s through and through, even though they're further apart than they've ever been. 

Jeff keeps his eyes open, stares up at Eric and kisses Marc until they're all breathless. 

“I need you.” Jeff says, grinding down against Marc. He swears and Eric watches them silently. 

“You don't want to wait for Jared and Jor?” Eric asks softly and Jeff shakes his head. 

“I've been waiting, fuck, Eric.” Eric almost trips coming around the side of the couch

“You didn't let Jared...?” He asks and Jeff is trembling, Marc’s hands running up and down his back, down his thigh, grabbing at his ass. Jeff ducks down to kiss him again, says,

“No, I told him I couldn't, I wanted to wait for you to be there, here.” He bites at Marc’s mouth harshly. “I need you to fuck me.” He tells Marc.

Marc carries him to the bedroom, settles him on the big bed and rolls on top of him. He hasn't said much, but Eric’s always been the chattier of the four Staal brothers. Jeff's fucked all of them, done everything conceivable with all of them, saw the first time Eric and Jordan kissed, learned the way they fell apart when he teased them about the sex they had with each other. 

At first they pretended it was for Jeff, but they don't pretend anymore. They all go home and itch with the need to reach out and touch. 

“How do you want to do this?” Eric asks. “This is for you baby.” Jeff shudders, pulls Marc closer with his arms and legs.

“I want Marc to fuck me until I can't breathe.” He says, looking right at Marc. “And then I want you to lick his come right out of me while he watches and wishes he could go again.” Marc and Eric moan in tandem, almost creepily in tune with each other. 

For a second Jeff laments the fact that Jordie and Jared couldn't get flights until Wednesday, wants all his boys here above and below and around him. He beckons Eric to them with a crooked finger, grabs him by the back of the neck once he’s close enough, draws him down onto the bed beside them and fucks into his mouth with his tongue.

He pulls away and turns Eric towards Marc, leaning across his body, whose mouth is hanging half open while he watches them. Jeff sits back and watches the moment their lips touch. It still gives him a little thrill, how similar they look, that he _knows_ they’re brothers. It’s fucked up and he loves it.

“You want to do it like this?” Eric asks inbetween kisses, sucking at Marc’s lower lip while Jeff tries to get his brain to engage.

Jeff nods quickly, wants to be surrounded by them, barely wants to let go of them long enough to get undressed.

They lie back down in exactly the same position, only this time Marc’s fingers are slick with lube and Jeff is biting his tongue in an effort not to start begging immediately. Once he starts he knows he won’t stop.

Marc opens him up so fast it makes Jeff’s head spin. It’s been a while, almost 5 months since that last night they were together in Carolina and fuck, Jeff needs the distraction of Eric pressed to his left side, biting at his collarbone and worrying the skin of his neck between his teeth. It’s so good, too good almost, familiar, and Jeff can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes. He could blame it on the overwhelming feeling of four of Marc’s fingers spreading him open, the press of his knuckles against his hole, and the sharp edge of Eric’s teeth leaving stinging red marks along his throat, but it’s not that.

He’s taken more than what Marc is giving him, taken Jordan and Jared at the same time once, split wide on their dicks and sobbing, breath caught in his chest as he fought to get away and press down further all at once. He’s hurt more than this too, Marc’s too sharp finger nails leaving marks on his back and shoulders, Jordan’s tendency to spank his ass when they fuck, Jared’s inability to not fuck his throat every time Jeff blows him.

Eric leaving, getting taken away was a different kind of hurt, and that’s what makes Jeff cry now, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and getting lost in his hairline.

By the time Marc pulls up his legs, Jeff’s knees slung over his forearms, he’s crying in earnest, Eric stopping periodically to let Marc in close enough to lick up the salt from Jeff’s cheekbones and temples.

Eric is hard against Jeff’s hip and he’d reach down to give him a hand if Marc wasn’t holding onto his wrists so tight.

It feels like it goes on forever, Marc fucking him slow and deep, jolting a moan out of him every time he bottoms out, Eric swallowing down the noises he makes and grinding against his hip, dick caught between Jeff’s body and Marc’s. They’re all slick with sweat and this set of sheets is going to be ruined, Jeff thinks, just as Marc thrusts harder, so hard it’s straining Jeff’s hips, the weight of Marc’s body, and Jeff wails, this ridiculous noise that makes Eric go a little crazy.

Marc rolls off him with a grunt, flopping down on Jeff’s other side and patting Eric on the side encouragingly. Jeff’s so hard that’s starting to hurt too, adding to the parade of things that ache. His legs are still up, knees resting just the side of his sternum, too much effort to move them.

It’s not worth it anyway, when Eric slips between his legs, hands flat on his thighs so he can spread Jeff open further.

Marc’s come is going to start sliding out of him any second and he’s still crying, flails around until he can get hold of Eric’s head with one hand, Marc’s hand with the other.

Eric’s tongue, when it touches him, is gentle, a careful counterpoint to the rough fucking Marc gave him, soothing over his inner thighs first. It would be a tease from anybody else, but Eric knows just when to press harder, set his teeth against Jeff’s skin and suck. He waits until Jeff’s hole is wet with come and flexing earnestly before he licks inside. 

Jeff can’t see his throat working as he swallows the come Marc just put there, still warm from Jeff’s body, but he can feel the bob of his head as he pulls against Jeff’s grip on his hair. Jeff clenches down, traps Eric’s tongue inside of him for a second and then comes untouched, dick spurting against his stomach as Eric licks him through it.

Marc is half asleep beside him and Jeff feels wrung out and dehydrated from crying for so long and he still wants Eric to keep going, wants Eric to move up until he can get his dick inside Jeff’s exhausted, worked open hole, fuck inside where his brother just was, come inside Jeff too until Jeff is full up with both their come.

That’s all Jeff ever wants, would give up everything to spend his days plugged up and always within arms reach of Staal dick, mouth tasting of them, ass leaking them.

Jeff doesn’t think about the fact that they only have a few weeks together, can’t think about it, just lies back and lets Eric keep eating him out until he’s twitching away, oversensitive. 

He lets Eric keep going even after that, after his tears shift from emotionally overwhelmed to physically overwhelmed, until he can’t do anything but take it until Eric is done, and then he curls up between them and closes his eyes and starts counting the hours until all his boys are here.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Def Leppard, Pour Some Sugar On Me
> 
> This is entirely the fault of [ i_mean_reallly ](http://www.twitter.com/i_mean_reallly) and will probably get an actual ending/plot at some point when we get our shit together.
> 
> [I'm @the_eighth_sin on Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/the_eighth_sin), [and here on Tumblr ](http://www.drinkingzaynsgatorade.tumblr.com)


End file.
